Puzzle Piece
by Katana001
Summary: Canceled :I I didn't like where this was going so I'm going to do a repair job on this and fix it up.
1. Soul Puzzles

A/N: Hello this is Katana001 *bows deeply* and this is my first time writing about LOZ-TP and I'm excited about it to. This is about my fav parings in TP LinkxMidna(imp form)/(sometimes true form). Yay! Now on to the story :3

Disclaimer: I Katana001 do not own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess if I did however I would of killed off Zelda long, long ago and would of made Link a better outfit.

Note: oh and look up PianoxForte by Oster Project on youtube.com it's awesome and yeah that's about it... _

Zelda watched Link and Midna unemotionally as was her up bringing to be stony faced in most emotional moments, Link stayed quiet as he drank up Midna's words his face slowly saddening as she spoke. Link himself felt like something bad was going to happen when she went to her dimension it was instinct that brought this emotion but hopped it was just nerves. Zelda watched Midna turn to leave shedding a single tear then pushing it to the Twilight Mirror. Suddenly realization struck her like an arrow, she was going to brake the Mirror! Zelda let a cry of warring to Link but was to late the tear touched the Mirror cracking on impact.

"Goodbye my friends" Midna said running onto the platform that transported the user to the Twilight Realm, seconds later the Mirror shattered into unreparable pieces and all was quiet the wind blew steadily in through the columns of the outer sanctum. Zelda looked at Link's ridged body facing the giant stone in the center he did not move nor did he seem like he would Zelda came up closer to him to guide him away from the stone. She put a hand on his shoulder and gently nudged him to fallow, at that moment Link let out an indescribable scream as his body lurched forward taking out the Master Sword and nearly cleaved her arm in two. He turned to her eyes no longer having any pupil's as they were dilated beyond human standards only leaving only bright blue in it's wake. Zelda stepped back fearfully as he turned away from her an preceded to hack at the stone in the center of the sanctum leaving long gashes were his sword struck screaming incoherently all the while. Zelda stepped again back away from Link as his attacks increased with ferocity and power turning the sacred sword red with the heat. What madness was this she thought? As if on cue the Seven ghost of the Sages appeared to answer.

"His soul has been cleaved in two." the Sage of Spirit said sadly and to answer the questions in Zelda's mind.

"We should have foreseen this event, as they were destine to be forever together in this life time." the Sage of Wood said solemnly.

"By what do you mean 'cleaved in two'?" Zelda asked questionly but keeping a straight face.

"Think of his soul like a puzzle piece along with the many different people of the worlds. we search long and hard to find the right puzzle piece to connect to most people find one a little bigger or smaller to connect to and are content but in the rare cases we find one that fits perfectly to his or her's soul and are fussed together with such force that tearing one of them away will rip the soul in two for both pieces" the Sage of Fire said watching Link

"In other words in a desperate attempt to stay connected to his other piece, his soul latched onto hers as did hers latch onto his." the Sage of Water said with a calm flowing voice.

"What will become of him then?" concern lining her voice.

"As of now? His soul is telling his body to break the barrier that separates him from her and be complete again..." the Sage of Metal said concern filling his voice.

"So pure his soul is, it is natural that he feel this pain now as he is human however the Twilightian may not feel it's effects until a little later as she is not human." the Sage of Light said knowingly

"He will calm soon do not touch him until then for he will not stay his blade wether it be friend or foe as he try's to unite with his and her's puzzle piece." the Sage of Air whispered. With that the Seven disappeared into nothing leaving Zelda and Link for respite.

It was four hours until Link calmed down into a sobbing ball, laying on his side in the fetal position tears streaming down his flushed cheeks rocking back and forth as if in a attempt to calm himself. Zelda had called for her guards and healers to the dessert temple both to keep her safe and to keep Link from harming himself after he calmed down a bit. Many of the guards whistled when they saw the indent Link had left behind after his onslaught on the Stone he had left a 11in deep crater into the stone and as wide as 2ft across the stone molten red from the friction of metal on stone. The healers took Link into a tent they had set up moments before and tended to Link's hands and arms as he had work them raw and bloody also with burns from the heated stone. Zelda told the healers to be extremely careful with him as he had felt enough pain to last for a lifetime and didn't want him to feel anymore than he already had. Link lay on a cot having fallen asleep after the bandages were applied and was sleeping soundly 'for now at least.' Zelda thought rembering the loud keening that happened during the second hour of his madness his face was the saddest thing she had seen, it was like looking at man who had lost everything then was slowly being ripped apart from the inside out then was restored and began repeating the process all over again. His wails were the worst she ever heard not like the sound of men of battle dying quick deaths but of dying a slow painful death full of anguish and pain beyond human comprehension. He was truly a broken man. In a strange way she was jealous of him for finding his true and destine love but also guilty for feeling this way it wasn't his fault that she had no one like that, no, it was her own for not even trying to look for a love interest and only caring for a already healthy and prosiest land. She told the guards that they will be staying the night here and to get comfortable for tonight.

Elsewhere...

Midna's tears fell fast as she slowly trudged her way to the Castle her heart a heavy burden hindering progress to her people. Had she done the right thing as to brake the Twilight Mirror? Her mind told her she had done what was nessary to keep things in balance of their worlds as should Twilight and the Light realm to be never mixed, but her heart screamed it's resentment to her and the world of why she did that never to see her friend and never spend a moment with him again. She had finally made it home it was a bit of relief but a incredibly small one at that, people had noticed her on the horizon and was shouting welcome and rushing forward to greet her home and usher her to the Castle so she can take her rightful place on the throne and rule once again.

"Princess Midna it is good to see your safe I have worried so since your disappearance. My dear what's wrong?" a tall young man asked, this was her good friend and most trusted advisor Syrn, his appearance however hindered his outlook on people, like most Twilightians his hair was a iridescent orange long like her's but a tad bit shorter his face was elfish his nose and chin sharp ear's included his bright green eyes full of youth betrayed his wisdom and experience also the blue glowing symbols of a magic user covered his face unlike hers which covered her arms instead. She sobbed quietly as she was guided home by Syrn and a bunch of others cheering and whooping with delight and racing forward to spread the news of her return. Not long after a feast was held in her honor and return to power her sobbing stopped during the feast but she still felt the horrible tugging on her heart urging her back to realm of light she ignored the feeling and tried to enjoy the feast which was delicious but turned sour in her mouth alone. Halfway through the meal Syrn asked her to make a speech about her hardships and how she defeated the dreaded Gannondorf and his servants to entertain and to tell the story of her adventures with the fabled Hero of Time/Light and The sacred Beast of Legend of their lore. She stood up a dignified air about her which and all did not suite her emotions she was feeling, everyone stopped dead and waited for their beloved Princess to speak the only sound was a baby waling silently to her mother about her comfort problem.

"My people, My friends and loved ones, All of you are probably wondering of how my adventures transpired while you where here under Zant's cruel hand so I will tell you so this is remembered by all and does not happen again. I will start where all great stories start... at the b-gah!" all leaned forward thinking she had just fumbled with the word but as they watch their Princess, happy faces turned to shock then to horror as they saw their Princess suddenly turn her natural blue tint to white as their finest parchment was. Midna felt herself being crushed as if a giant had pick her up and squished into a ball and decided to play hopsack with it. A scream left her lips high-pitched and full of pain her body going ridged like she was being binned by some invisible force. Her royale guards jumped to her aid but stepped back as orange lightning flitted about her scorching anything that it touched she let out another ear breaking scream as Syrn yelled for the Shamans to see if they can break this spell of binding or other fowl magic that pained her. The civilians were scrambling to get away from the orange lightning that danced above their heads and around their feet. Moments later the low thrum of chanting could be heard in the large court yard that they were in, a line of red and purple robed Shamans appeared holding hands faces in deep concentration and surrounded the crazed Princess and increased their chanting as they were almost finished their magic sealing incantation to keep her from harming anyone with magic which at this point had no control over. Syrn shouted orders to the guards to keep the chaos down to a minium among the civilians and too hold the Princess down once the Shamans finished. A few minutes later a large bright arcane symbol appeared on the ground below the pained Princess.

"Done!" one of the Shamans shouted and all of them shuffled back allowing the guards behind to restrain the Princess and keep her from hurting herself until they know what was ailing her. Midna simply broke into a run to the exit screaming madly thankfully the guards was able to stop her before she got three yards away from the arcane symbol that restricted her magic. It took 10 men to hold her down a few having broken noises and toes left to be replaced by new guards, Syrn himself helped restrain her.

"Someone get Teachalan NOW!" he yelled over her ear shattering cries and constant thrashing around. One of the Shamans sweat dropped and bowed quickly and left. The Shaman ran as fast as she could to the lair of Teachalan(Tea-Cha-lan) which was right outside the castle's town and hope that the stories weren't true. Teachalan, The Soul Eater, The Daemon Child of the Black Heart. No one knows what Teachalan looks like only the King and Queen themselfs could see him and no one else, it was forbidden to step more than 50ft of the house otherwise it was banishment or death if The Soul Eater got you. When she got to the outer rim of town she stopped to catch her breath and scanned off into the dimly lighted distance she saw a few farms but no mysterious house to indicate Teachalan's reputation of style. So she ran a little further running passed Cuccos and Snogs that clucked and snorted in their pins but no sign of the house assailed her. She grunted in frustration thinking that it should be a bit more easier to find a Daemon's home, she paced side to side in front of a common farmers hut thinking of where to go. She stopped dead in her tracks as it hit her as it was now painfully obvious he would want to keep his house inconspicuous to keep people away from it but making it noticeable enough to let the King or Queen know where it was at anytime. she looked around eagerly to find subtle hints where his house was but only the sounds of the Cuccos that pecked around her and murmured to one another of today's activities and bug locations met her. She scanned the houses with datamation, one with a water wheel caught her eye, it turned slowly without water powering it at all, just air. 'This has to be the one!' she thought proudly as there was no river's around here except the Noir river that ran through the town here. It was the only one in the area and no smaller ones joined it until a few leagues up north. She got to the house with no trouble but hesitated at the fence wrapping around the small hut and gulped. This was it. Teachalan's house. She steeled herself for the worst and took a step passed the fences's gate and winced but nothing happened. She sighed with relief nothing wrong with her, no giant Daemon eating her, no nothing. She strode forward with increasing confidence. She got as far the door a lump in her throat, she knocked softly and the door swung in leaving nothing but black be hind. Swallowing hard she closed her eyes and walk forward into the unknown.

It was a strange experience, like falling but not exactly moving at the same time. Soft music flowed into her ears but kept her eyes shut tight, the whirring of gears and steam mixed with the music making rough beautiful sound the gears and steam keeping in sync with the music which was a soft piano and violin playing a peaceful tune. She chanced a peak and was left with mouth opening awe. The room no the cathedral was beyond words, long columns reach mile high sealing, Copper gears and axils spined lazily in between the columns steam pipes cooling the gears where every where. power wires hung from many strange machines connected to the main structure in the middle of the cathedral which was like a giant furnace and many branching mechanisms of unknown origin. Bright light shone through the 3 story tall windows on the walls ether side the machine making it gleam a golden hue. She shook her self this wasn't the time to admire the sights she had to find Teachalan, as she grew closer to the middle the music became louder not a uncomfortable loud but a pleasant one. She spotted a bed behind one of the columns next to it a bed stand then a copper wire table with two chairs made in a similar fashion a little farther away from the bed. On the table was two cups and a bronze tea set accompanying the cups, this made her curios and so she approached the table. She was about to pick up one of the cups which both were full and nearly jumped out of her skin. One long slender arm wrapped around her waist and the other across her neck, not tightly but comfortably and warmly. Her breath hicked as she felt cool lips kiss the crook of her neck, a deep, soft voice whispered gently in her ear.

"And who are you? to dangerous to wander around here without someone else to watch you, my pretty little rose." it asked then preceded to nibble on her ear, her legs turn to butter and whimpered slightly but said.

"M-Mel, I-I-it's Mel." she stuttered, the voice chuckled and began to kiss the crook of her neck again. She gasped and whimpered again both scared out of her mind and enjoying the attention to her neck.

"And what does Mel want? My precious gem." he whispered in between kisses. Her mind was all fuzzy from the kisses, he called her a precious gem was she that pretty? She thought she didn't look all that good with her messy and unruly brown hair that was shoulder length, Her common wine red eyes with big round glasses and sharp thin features and no breasts whatsoever. Also pale blue tinted skin to top it all off. She managed crocking reply to his question.

"S-Syrn ask me t-to get you, s-some things wrong with Princess M-Midna and no one knows what's wrong" she managed quietly blushing as he had moved to her shoulder and was chewing on it gently.

"Hmn, Midna? Ahh, yes the imp girl, cute thing, asking if she could be cured of her cruse. Told her it wasn't my job to do that but told her to try the Realm of lights wizards and see what they can do." he said softly in her ear warm breath making her shiver.

"Yes! That her will you help us? Please Tea-c..." she said turning in his grip to face him and was at a loss of words. Only a few things could describe him, Handsome, Beautiful and breath taking all mixed together could not sum him up. Burning molten gold eyes met hers. A long silvery white mane touched the floor and crashed in long waves along the floor. He was huge, she was standing up straight about 5ft'6in and he exceeded her about 5in at most and he was siting on the ground! She measured if he were to stand at full height he would stand at least 7ft'9in! His skin was marble white a beautiful white not sickly at all, a young face smiled back at her awed one, she noticed the natural strong lean muscles under his common shirt and had the urge to trace her finger along them.

"What? Something wrong? Am I that scary?" he said flashing white (somewhat pointed) teeth. She blinked, stuttered something, then blushed a soft cherry color. Glasses sliding down her nose in a cute way. He laughed, it was like listening to crystal laugh, so pure it was that you wanted to cry from the beauty of it then laugh along with it. She blushed harder and covered her face with her hands muttering silent words of embarrassment.

"I like you a lot, but how about we solve your Princess problem before you start to impersonate a tomato an I might mistake you for the real thing." he joked pressing his forehead on hers and burned holes into her with molten gold eyes.

"But how w-...?" she whispered almost inaudible but was stopped by a finger pressing against her lips.

"Shh, were already their..."he said never leaving her eyes and smiling. She blinked and the falling sensation happened again, suddenly sounds of screaming and guards yelling over the screams asking each other of suggestions to find a way to calm her, but none came to mind that didn't cause bodily harm to their Princess. Mel opened her eyes to find herself in the court yard where it all the madness began. Teachalan still wrapped around her and it didn't seem he would let go anytime soon.

"Oh, thank the gods you're here Princess Midna has seem to have lost it or is under some kind of spell..." Syrn said worry covering his voice not even looking at Teachalan only his Princess in pain, pacing madly. Everyone else looked at Teachalan with pure awe in their eyes and some at Mel who he held tightly not letting her go anywhere. Her master stared at her angrily and was about to yell at her to get away from that Daemon when Teachalan had growled and fixed his eyes on him menacingly, her master stepped back fearfully and stayed quiet.

"Do you know what ails her? The spell weaver here couldn't make heads or tails of it." Syrn said taking no notice of the scene that played out a few moments ago. Teachalan buried his face in the crook of Mel's neck for a few seconds then reluctantly stood, towering over Mel and the guards alike. He took hold of Mel's hand interlinking fingers then started to the Princess. What he saw he did not like, it wasn't her appearance which had degenerated rapidly. Pupil less red eye's met his, froth foaming from her mouth in a feral way, his golden eyes noticed something amiss from her natural orangish blue aura. Part of it was missing, a huge chunk had been ripped off leaving nothing but empty space in it's place. Something caught his eye shimmering on the outskirts of the aura was a beautiful rainbow colored one, it shone with such a light it almost blinded him, he could also feel the pure righteousness it gave off making him want to do the right thing no matter the cost. He knew what this was and almost laughed, he had seen this once with one of the Kings and Queens of Twilight. They had come to get their fortune told as was custom for new Kings and Queens of Twilight, when they came in their auras where so intertwined that he almost couldn't tell they were two individuals and not one. They had good fortunes.

"Part of her soul has been severed in two and has been suffering the effects of it." he said sadly and sat back down then absent-mindedly started playing with Mel's hair. Syrn's face turned pale as a ghost and swallowed hard then wiped the sweat from his brow.

"By the Monolith of Gindra. What could of done this to her?" he moaned half relived they found out what was wrong with her. He ordered the Shamans to erect a barrier to keep her prison then mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that earlier as a better way to keep her safe. The barrier was made in no time since Teachalan was their to help. He sighed worn out from today's events and asked if Teachalan would come to his office to explain fully of what's happening to her and help him find a way to cure her. This was going be a long night.

A/N: Hi this is Katana001. So what did you think? Is it good? Bad? Plz review of what u think of it. this is your neighborhood watch committee asking you not to support Yaoi and their obsessed Fangirls, other wise they will increase in size and number. Causing mass destruction, Death, and sore butts anime/game world wide. Thank you and have a pleasant evening... ^_^


	2. A Game of Chess With Only Black Pieces

A/N: Hello this is Katana001 *bows deeply* and this is the second chapter of Puzzle Piece! Yay! I have another fan fiction called Project Sora read that one if you like my works. Well as always, thank you for not supporting Yaoi or other creepy stuff like that. Hark on to the scripture :3

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ. Any of the characters that Nintendo graced us with. I do however own the OC's so yeah, grrr to anyone who wants them.

Note: Misfits by Third Eye Blind is probably Gannondorf's theme song... probably

Gannondorf, to put gently, was fucking pissed. He slammed his fist into one of the white nonexistent walls that contained him leaving long black cracks as it's after math. Five different eras he attempted to control and bring peace to and five different times he was defeated by that boy in green and that Zelda girl, thinking they were doing something right by killing him the so called the king of darkness but it wasn't. He would be sent to the white realm, the realm he was in now, and have to wait 100,000 years before he could reform in his homeland and restart his campaign of unity and peace. It was aggregating to start all over with no resources and men, he would have to find a suitable place to set up headquarters in the new changed land of Hyrule find enough Rupees to supply his mens salaries and funding of armor, food, arrows, swords, and clean water after that he would have too clear the land to set up a permanent settlement so that their families were kept safe and out of danger from enemy hands and to set up trade among the nomads of the lands. It was tough but felt good once it got going, his men were usually composed of ether Moblins, a nomadic race of pig-ish men and were sea goers and pirates most of their lives. Their own settlements were well hidden and usually off map. Goblins a gentle race when times were right, green skinned, glowing yellowish eyes made them totally misunderstood and feared to most other races, their culture is surprisingly complex and hard to understand in some parts. Lizardians a cool blooded race that live in the warmer parts of Hyrule and other lands farther south. Scaley, and slitted eyes made them another fear factor among the races saying that they ate humans on a daily basses which wasn't true most of them hardly ate any meat at all and if they did it was fish, one of the Lizardian he knew told him about the long white sandy beaches they lived on and water so clear it was like it wasn't there at all and the houses that stood above them on long poles. He understood them and took great care of them as friends and as allies. Gannondorf paced his white prison thinking of what to do all his attempts to convey his dream to his counter parts, the Triforce users, all ended up in disaster before he even formed into the realm most of the time he had to give part of himself to another to hasten the process and sometime the host went mad like Zant did. Power can corrupt the weak minded and willed, Zant was both he couldn't control himself and killed many losing himself to the color of red blood. And Gannondorf regretted his choice of a host and once again was seen as the bad guy of now both the Twilight realm and Light realm. Was he ever going to have some respite of his own game?

"Maybe you should give up? I mean the same thing happens every time we appear in our homeland. We make an army then go and ask the Zelda girl if she wants to unite the lands making it look like we kidnaped her then hero boy comes and kills us we get sent here and repeat. It seems like the goddesses aren't on our side anymore..." another Gannondorf sitting cross legged asked the pacing one.

"Yeah I'm tired of this freaking white prison I just want to go home ya'know. Live a normal if prolonged life and just chill and see the world, maybe get a girlfriend or something..." a Gannondorf with causal black slacks and long sleeved shirt said leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"I don't think they would let us do that we are too well known through out Hyrule. I would suggest a different plan." a Gannondorf with glasses and beard replied to the causal one.

"How about we just kill all of them and rule with the un-dead?" a pure black Gannondorf asked in one of the invisible corners of the prison.

"Shut up, Darkside! If we terrorize the people it would give them more reason to hate us. You are such a massive prick to think of that!" a female version of Gannondorf snapped at the black one. The black one chuckled and dropped his head to stare at the floor.

"I agree with Lightside, killing the people will just cause more trouble for us and our plans, what do you think Otherside?" the beared one asked the Gannondorf sitting cross legged watching the pacing one.

"Well it isn't my first choice but is a possibility in the future. But I think we should apologize for existing and pretty much everything else and survive for as long as we can." he said with resolve not taking his eyes from the pacing Gannondorf.

"Dude, I don't like bloodshed and I just want live like we use to before the Triforce of Power chose us. This is harsh enough for us as it is, so I'm go for Otherside's plan." Causal Gannondorf said looking at each of them. Lightside gave out a long sigh and rubbed her temples. Bearded Gannondorf fidgeted with his glasses. Darkside had closed his eyes but occasionally opened one red eye to look at all of them.

"Have all of you forgot why we did this campaign? Any of you?"Lightside asked all of them. All of them shrugged, she sighed and continued. "We did this because of our little sister Solaria, may Din watch over her soul, remember? on her death bed she asked us to do what's right in the world and to show kindness to all even in the darkest of times." she explained. All of them became pitiful looking, Darkside even looked sad. Causal Gannondorf shead a tear for her memory. It was so long ago they had almost forgot their reasons for this damnable quest. Solaria so young but she died from a human poisoned arrow that had missed it's target. Him. That's when he flew of the handle, killing the assassin, two full grown and seasoned Knights and a few foot soldiers that accompanied the assassin. It was a political assassination attempt when the signing of a peace treaty between the humans and the proud native Bore men of Hyrule. He was only 16 when this happened.

A sudden rumble caught everyone's ear.

"What was that?" the Causal Gannondorf questioned looking at everyone, all of them shook their head they didn't know what it was. A large blurry black spec appeared off in the distance then another rumble. Otherside rubbed his eyes could it be? No it couldn't. More black specs accompanied the larger one. A cold unnatural air fell upon the six chilling them to the core, Gannondorf stopped pacing and looked at the ever increasing in size black spec and fear clawed it's way into his stomach, voices swirled around, lost souls, souls that were forever damned and whispered ungodly words into his ears. Sweat beaded his brow and there was an iron lump in his throat.

"This is not good, not good at all." Darkside said reaching for the hilt of his sword. All of the black spec were visible now, long dead beasts an men in rusting armor and flowing wraiths with dark blood stains on their black clothes marched restlessly forward, demons of every origin and color skirted along the edges of the massive army but in the middle of the dead and darkest things image-able was a giant humanoid being, the biggest mountain Gannondorf knew would be dwarfed by him. One look at him and you knew this was despair, death, pain, and sorrow made solid, the face of the Giant was almost flesh less. No lips or eye lids nor cheek flesh was visible to the monstrosity, what looked like glowing red orbs were the eyes are supposed to be was actually numerous burning human bodies compacted into a sphere blood constantly poured from the beasts eyes staining his cheek bones red. A twisted smile never left the lipless unholy face. Lightside had curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth muttering prays to gods of light and all things that are good in this universe, sobs escaping her throat at regular intervals. This was the death god, the true despair, the cause of every evil thought that crossed someone's mind, this was.

"Nimrod..." they whispered...

Elsewhere...

Link felt like all the Gornons in Hyrule had each taken turns personally beating him in the head with a rock. Not only that he felt numb and slightly cold in the pit of his heart. Midna was gone... gone forever, never to come back to pester him or tell him to do stuff without complaint. When he opened his eyes everything seemed to have lost some of it's color and was replaced by dull grey, he was in a tent well that's what it looked like anyways a makeshift cot below him and a swan feather pillow beneath his head. His instincts told his hands to find his sword and shield but found nothing to his right or left so instead he groped for something blunt. he found a simple but heavy lantern that was still lit even if the sun was clearly shining through the cracks of the tent, he quickly and quietly got up and was half surprised to find himself not in the Hero's tunic but a simple white sleeping gown. Through months of practice to make his presence unknown to his enemy he stealthily slid to the side of the entrance of the tent and hefted the lantern above his head and waited. He could hear soft voices mostly male outside the tent none of them incomprehensible to Link, but he guessed he was in a type of Goblin camp or something. The rustle of the entrance fabric made him tense and ready his lantern, a head popped in and he swung down waiting to hear the sound of bone giving in signaling that it was dead, but none came instead was a high pitched yelp and the feel of cold steel on his neck. Zelda looked at Link with a cold stare but warmed instantly as she saw his confused and scared face. Link dropped the lantern and let it roll away from his feet now focused on the sword at his neck, Zelda withdrew her sword from Link's neck and returned it to it's sheath she somewhat guessed he would be like this, confused and thinking this was a hostile camp. Link scanned this newcomer with calculated precision he guessed without his sword he would simply be no match and escape was highly unlikely so he would just fallow what they told him to do, whatever it was. Zelda looked Link in the eyes and felt her heart tug a little they seemed to have lost it's sparkle and dulled considerably when Midna had left. Endless sky blue wandered her up and down with no recognition in them, she sighed and drew closer taking his hand in her and guided him to the cot. she met no resistance from the young Hero which tugged at her heart more that he would be this passive she guessed that if she were to hit him right now he would put up no fight and just let her kill him.

"Link how are you feeling? Are you hungry?"she asked warmly cupping his cheek with her hand. Once again dull eyes searched her's seeming to ask 'what's the catch?' but nodded slowly, she turned her head slightly and called for food and cold water then turned back to Link.

"Link... it's alright no one is going to hurt you so calm yourself." Zelda said soothingly. Link released the held breath he didn't know he was keeping inside, he was expecting a blow to the face or gut from the stern looking woman in front of him. Link blinked, opened his mouth then shut it again trying to remember the words he wanted to say.

"Wh.." he began but stopped in his tracks as the flap to the tent opened and Gannondorf stepped through carrying a tray with a loaf of bread, stew and a wine skin all neatly ordered on the tray. He yelped and kicked backward nearly knocking Zelda over taking cover behind the cot searching frantically for the Master sword which just didn't seem to be anywhere. Zelda looked over her shoulder to see what caused Link to act like that and noticed Jin holding Link's food with a bemused smile on his face, Zelda grinded her teeth of course they send the Gannondorf look alike with Link's food. 'Ha, real funny guys, lets terrorize Link just to see what he'd do.' she thought bitterly.

"Is he alright, mum? Seems to be a bit on edge if you ask me." Jin half laughed. Zelda stared daggers into the guard which he in turn smiled at her and set the food on the in-table and left with a small chuckle.

"Link it's okay you can come out it wasn't Gannondorf that was Jin one of my Guard captains." she reassured seeing Link's head pop up eyes darting left and right.

"You sure?" he questioned eyes still darting side to side. She nodded and patted the cot telling him to sit. He did, when the food was offered he sniffed the bread bit off a tiny piece chewed it experimentally then deemed it not drugged or poisoned and ate it with savage hunger. Zelda smiled thinking this was a good sign. In between bites he asked where he was, who she was, and where they were going, she answered his questions then retorted with her own asking him of what he remembered, if he felt fine, and bunch of others mostly about his memory. Link told her of what he knew about himself and his adventures though he left out the memory's of him and Midna's most sacred moments. But he couldn't remember anything after Midna departure.

"So what happen to me when I blacked out?" he said lifting his bandaged hands so they were in front of her. Zelda look at Link sadly and told him of what transpired.

( POSTMAN ADVENTURE I)

The wind swept through the postman's legless pants gracefully as he raced toward the now half destroyed Castle town. It was beautiful the day was despite the destruction and a Perfect day it was to deliver mail now that he figured out which Mr. Zora was which it wasn't a guy who it was supposed to be delivered to but a girl. Ha, silly people and their mess ups. When Hyrule Castle came into view that when his Mailman senses tingled, he stopped a few feet from exit of the crevice and waited. A boom resinated from the field in front of him making a 20ft wide crater, in the crater a hunched Phil Collins pulsated with green energy. The Postman grew sericeous this was going to be tough even for him. Phil Collins looked at the Postman with glowing green eyes, energy pouring from them like tears and snarled. The Postman stared back at his opponent with a cool, calm demeanor he was not intimidated by this display.

"Postman, I am Phil Collins and I am here to destroy you." he said in a voice that seemed to have two people speaking at once. The Postman set his bags of precious mail down in a corner where it won't be hurt along with his flag with 'Mail Service' written on it. The Postman cracked his neck and knuckles with practice ease and asked.

"Who sent you Phil Collins? So I know where to deliver your head too." the man laughed with such mirth it almost unnerved the Postman... Almost.

"I am here on orders by 4KidsTM and the AAA(Anti-Awesome-Alliance) to destroy you for resisting them an their censorship." He smiled evilly letting a pulse of energy deepen the crater. It was the Postman's time to laugh which angered Phil Collins.

"You think you can destroy me? I already had Nintendo and Kids-W.B. send their best, Bob Barker, after me and he died like the rest of their assassins before him." he taunted making Phil Collins mash his teeth with anger.

"Do not underestimate me Postman, I am far more superior than that weakling Bob Barker."his anger suddenly quieted and looked at the Postman with a calm expression. The Postman's head tingled and ducked sweeping his left leg behind him in a wide arch making contact with a Clone Phil Collins making it disappear in a puff of smoke. Two more Phil Collins popped into existence and attacked the Postman from above caching him off guard, two energy swords pierced both his sides. Phil Collins giggled with mad glee clapping like a school girl with something cute. The Postman smiled and then suddenly started to lose color lines of scripture appearing all across his body writhing around like waves of an ocean. Phil Collins stopped in his merriment to turn stony faced, The letters on the body of The Postman dropped off him blowing away in the wind. He was gone. The Phil Collins Clones now stood back to back ready for anything, a rumble under the feet of the real Collins made him look down.

"Tim Burten's: From The Grave: Ultimate Move! COFFIN UPPER CUT!" the Postman erupted from the groung twisting 360 degrees fist making contact with face, ghost and Jack-o'-lanterns images exploded around them moaning and laughing then disappeared as quickly they appeared. Phil Collins was sent flying., not wasting anytime the Postman sprinted ahead of him. Phil Collins was about to hit ground when the Postman said.

"Tim Burten's: True Fighting Style: Gravedigger Art of Tombs! FORGOTTEN SPIRE!" a statue of a smiling angel rose from the ground and stopped every thing within the ancient circle around it, Phil Collins hung suspended in the time compression, fear on his face. The Postman grinned.

"Release." he said and the eyes of the angel flashed Red then Green. A Flaming gold colored beam of energy exploded from the ground up covering all of the ancient circle and destroying everything within. Seconds later the beam died leaving nothing but the smiling angel statue which receded back into the earth.

"Heh, looks like I win" the Postman scoffed looking at the scorched ground.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" The Postman looked up and gaped, Phil Collins was below a giant Green TINGLE!

"YOU DIE NOW!" and raised his hands to guide the Tingle Bomb and threw it...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and I hope I did good like my last chapter. Plz review. Thank you for not supporting Yaoi and all the other creepy things related to it. Thank you and goodnight ^_^


	3. A Coin for a Gambler's Fate

A/N: Hey Katana001here *Bows Deeply* and I would like to apologize for the last chapter with Link's side I know it was bad but at the time nothing really came to me so I made it up with the Postman Adventures, cuz the Postman is Awesome and he Symbolizes Awesomeness that's why he is a Awesome person. Well anywhoo, thanks for not supporting Yoai and all things that are creepy like that. *Random Jamaican dude* "Hey mon on to da story ya?" *Me* "Ok, ok, god..."

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ: TP ok, got it? You damn well of have Lawyers. grrrrr my OC's *bark bark bark, pant pant pant*

Note: Link's theme song is Hero by Nickleback

_

Midna was, well, not feeling good. Her body felt like lead and her thoughts jumbled around her skull painfully and there was a tug on her heart that wouldn't go away. Fresh tears fell from her face onto the comfortable couch below her, she was broken and torn her soul ripped apart by a strange and extremely rare occurrence. She remembered everything, a god awful instinct to just kill everything in her way and tare a hole in the fabric of her world and return to the light realm, the pain, the pain that twisted and tore at her very essence. She didn't know it was possible to experience such pain and live. She reluctantly opened her eyes and found molten gold staring back at hers, she sat up abruptly and bonked her head against silver haired man.

"ow, gezz give a guy a warning next time." he rubbed his forehead and floated away from her. Midna regretted her hasty actions as things started to swim around her and nausea kicked in, she laid back down and let things become stable once again. She turned her head to get a better look at her surroundings, a big mahogany desk with parchment, paper weights, quills and ink bottles thrown all in disarray on top. A high backed mahogany chair accompanied the desk with a huge arched window over looking the town and country side the sun in its ever just before dusk position peeking over the mountains tops. A few comfort chairs and coffee table sat next to an unused fire place, a giant of a man floated around a very flustered girl that wore the color's of an Apprentice magician(Purple) the silver haired man kissing her on the cheek every now and again and her turning cherry red every time he kissed her.

"Where am I?" she asked putting a hand on her forehead to cheek herself for a fever. Just in case.

"You're here, in a room, on a couch, inside a Castle, inside the borders of the Great Country Sky, in the realm of Twilight, one of the many realm's of Domain..." he stated as if this was most obvious thing in the world. Midna growled at him, he just smiled back at her. The Apprentice girl gave the man a menacing look and said.

"I'm sorry m'lady we are in Syrn's private office waiting for him to come back from a meeting of the elders... it's good to see that your ok Princess Midna you worried poor Syrn half to death when... your 'seizure' happened." Midna sighed at her new cover up symptom, this was going to be hard to explain to her people. The silver haired giant walked to her and looked in her red eyes, Molten Gold ones scorched her with it's gaze. She had to look away, those eyes seem to look straight into the deepest darkest part of her.

"You did it even when you loved him so much." his voice was filled with unknown power, Ancient power. Midna gasped and was about to retort with a string of curses when he placed a finger over her mouth, she went still and he smiled warmly.

"No need to speak, I know things about people they themselfs don't know until it hits them in the face. So I'll keep it a secret just you and me." he lifted his finger from her mouth and chuckled softly to himself and walked away. How? How did he know? She herself had very confused feelings about the Hero of light, she had reviled things about herself to Link she would of never told her closest friends. He was her best friend, protector, and... she didn't know herself, he'd listen to her rant about things. He'd listen to her when she was so mad she was on the verge of tears, all her sorrow and frustration was poured into him and he hug her and tell her in his incredibly soft voice that he was there for her and thank her for telling him. She had treated him badly and was rude to him and he had every right to hate her but he didn't, anyone else would have left but he didn't he stayed to the end. A lump formed in her throat, no one in all the worlds ever made would understand and love her better than Link had. It hit her like a sack of bricks, she had made a horrible choice in destroying the Mirror separating the only man that understood her, never to be seen again... ever. The doors flew open and a disgruntled Syrn strode in carrying a small mountain of paper work in his hands.

"I swear if Zant's time of rule their wasn't enough paper work to do, two raids happening in the southern province towns, a 20% decrease in the gold mining of the eastern mountains, a large decrease in our treasury funds because of Zant's commission for armor and weapons to be made and now we have more than needed, Corrupt nobles sitting on their fat ass's taxing the shit out of the people so they can live the high life and three different assassination attempts on Princess Midna and she just got home!" Syrn sunk down into his chair and rubbed his eyes, a flick of the hand and papers ordered themselfs into neat smaller piles so he could get at them easily. The apprentice girl was the first one to speak.

"Sir, Princess Midna is awake."Syrn stood up so fast he knocked over a ink bottle which soaked most of the piles. He cursed. With another flick of his hand the ink in the soaked paper flew up in the air and returned to the open ink bottle which he closed with it's stopper. Then he hurriedly moved to Midna.

"All you alright Princess are you feeling somewhat well?" he asked like a worried mother hen, Midna coughed out the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine hurts like a bitch when I try ta move though." she laughed tiredly, no one dared laugh except giant boy he laughed good natured-ly.

"Do you want to eat something, dear? Or want me to prop you up? Anything at all?" he chided making giant boy roll his eyes.

"Something to eat would be nice. Something warm." she said sitting painfully up. Syrn nodded and speed walked out the door to tell the cooks to make something good, after a few minutes Midna asked.

"Who are you two? I've never seen you guys around the castle before?" the Apprentice girl bowed her head.

"I'm Mel Handweaver m'lady part of the Royale Shaman Guard, well, an apprentice of the Guard. Under Master Rults tutelage anyway. Oh and this is..."

"Teachalan, The Soul Eater, The Daemon Child of the Black Heart and sometimes the God of Dairy products, don't ask long story short, one of my project involved lots of milk and cheese and I was stuck with the name for awhile." Mel giggled at that last part. Teachalan upon hearing that giggle pounced on her and showered her neck with kisses making her squirm under his grip Midna looked away from them a little jealous of their affection.

'_You could of been like that with Link, but no you have to be all 'Light and Shadow can never mix.' bah, I swear your an Idiot.'_ A voice inside her said.

'I'm not an Idiot! And it's true light and shadow can never mix it's just how things are!' she spat back at the voice.

' _That didn't stop you from falling in love him now did it? Look at me I'm Midna I got my soul cleaved in two because I thought braking the Mirror was a good fucking idea.' _The voice said.

Midna's voice had a point it was a little rash to break the Mirror but she did to prevent things like Gannondorf and Zant to happen again. So it was logical to do so right? Right? An idea popped into existence inside Midna's head she turned to Teachalan who was now relentlessly tickling Mel.

"Teachalan? Is it possible to cross into realm of light without the use of the Mirror?" Teachalan stopped giving time for Mel to breath he turned to her a with a very serious face and said.

"Yes, yes there is. But it's a very risky gamble. You might just suddenly not exist anymore, no afterlife, no death, just non-existence." Midna gulped hard this might not be a good idea.

Elsewhere, in the celestial plain ...

Gaia trudged through the sand with disdain, he never liked deserts. Even if he was the God of the rock, metal and earth the pudding of what was once solid ground made him irritated. Young Wind Gods tore at his beautiful solid works of art and threw it around without care making a mess of his mountains and cliffs. He sighed thinking that if Sol hadn't passed that law not to kill other Gods he would of then and there. But this is not why he was trudging through pudding he was heading to the great Palace of Sol and Luna to celebrate their three daughters, Din, Farore, and Nayru, Birthday which was in a months time. Why was he walking to the Palace and not teleporting to the Palace instead? Unlike most of his kind he was bound to the ground and any kind separation from the Earth could kill him and teleporting was like flying in between the realms bending the fabric of reality so you could get their faster which wasn't his cup of tea. Gaia walked on stomping the ground every now and again to make a solid path in front of him so he didn't sink into the ground. He continued this for five straight miles when a rumble interrupted his progress, he didn't make an earthquake did he? No, he would know when he used his powers, so it must of been something else. Off in the distance a hundred miles away Thousands of coffins rose out of the sand then started to open themselfs, Gaia's nose recoiled from the pungent smell that wafted on the wind to him. Dead Hylins and Humans rose steadily from their appointed coffins shuffling into a straight line military platoon formations staying still the best they can as their mummified flesh expanded in the open bloating with sulfuric smelling gases. Gaia was unnerved by the way they were acting, he had seen the undead from time to time mindless, dead eating machines, hating everything even their own kind. You put to undead together in a room and they'll consume each other within minutes. In front of the undead ranks rose a black mass screaming faces surfaced then receded into the darkness, it shaped itself into a tall thin pale man with midnight hair and pure black eyes. A hooked nose and razor sharp teeth, crooked smile made black veins cover his face completed him. Gaia stumbled back, he knew that face. Djin, the only god of darkness to be exiled by Domain himself to the lowest plan of existence, the Fallen Land. A plan full of poisons-est air and grounds that could kill a god if he was not careful and three blood red moons that sapped the very essence from your body. Djin looked at his army and scowled as a few of the undead had popped from the bloating and now was just making a bad smell he raised his hand and black tentacles shot from it spreading across the ground snatching up the fallen ones and consuming them. Gaia felt sick from watching the gruesome display and turned away, he needed to warn Sol about Djin's prison break and the army of undead being so close to his palace. He sprinted passed the army giving it a very wide birth.

"And were do you think your going?" a high pitched nasal voice called, Gaia turned already for the long fight ahead of him.

Elsewhere...

Link finally made it back to the ruined Hyrule Castle in one piece and gratefully sank into one of the silk beds of the remaining part of the castle left from Gannondorf's Siege. No doubt Zelda will want him soon for reconstructive plans and meetings with the Council which to him was the equivalent to a bunch of boring shit and mind numbing talk and he was in no mood for it. Zelda told him he had slept for three days after his duel with the rock, uncontrollable spasms racked his body while he was unconscious and him, surprisingly, screaming in ancient Hilyan when the spasms hit. And he couldn't remember any of it. Sad that the Hero of Light was reduced to that, a feral primitive thing bent on instinct alone. But he couldn't dwell on such depressing things it wasn't like him he needed to move forward and do something. He got up from his comfortable position on the bed and made his way to the kitchens, as he walked servants scurried up and down corridors and through flights of stairs leading to inaccessible floors he couldn't go to while the castle was on lock down by Gannondorf. Link being curious creature he was wandered up into a grand hallway, beautiful white marble arches reaching up to support the long continuing window on the right allowing a good look over the town. Awed by this Link whispered his amazement to no one in particular staring into the finely woven tapestries depicting the history of some ancient race of people with floating temples and advanced technology far beyond the understanding of the modern Hylin, Link made his way to the end of the hallway and found himself looking upon a massive wood door. Link reached up to touch the door and gaped at the shimmering letters that seem to dance around in the wood, faintly so faintly that Link had to strain his ears to hear, children singing he guessed singing a sad but happy song in a dialect that slipped in and out of consonances. Making you feel pure, whole, and loved. Link pushed at the door and it clicked open swinging on well oiled hinges and found himself in open air below and above. Link closed his eyes and screamed thinking he would fall into the endless blue of the sky but he didn't, his feet were on solid ground well at least it felt that way. Link snuck a peek at his legs and found them still standing not waving about in the air, he bent down to the empty sky below him and ran his hand across a smooth glassy surface that made ripples when touched. He jumped up and down to test it's stability and found it very solid, when he looked up however he nearly fell backward. Above was mountains and islands floating in the sky greenery grew everywhere long vines connecting some islands and trees he guessed that were older than the great Deku tree, smaller islands consisted of a simple tree and grasses sprinkled with wild flowers and the occasional ruin of some type of human statue. A red cloth surrounded the neck of the ones that survived the passage of time, the thing that caught Link's eye the most was the mountain sized carving of a smiling woman in robes sitting cross legged holding a lotus in one hand and a bead in the other. A small island glided to Link and stilled just a few yards away from the door, Link looked back through the doorway and things looked far away and sapped of color to the point of grey and white the noise of the castle was just a whisper in the constant wind that billowed around him. He felt no need to go back something inside told him this was for him alone, Link jumped on the island and it lurched upward flying high above the large carving of the smiling woman and some green covered mountain ranges. Link couldn't keep his mouth from dropping at the smallest things, trees every where grew ten times the size of the castle, waterfalls roared and dissipated into the open sky, temples of red wood and gold brick dotted some of the floating islands were chimes and temple bells tolled and clinked in the wind. Monkeys and birds chattered to themselfs with content in the large trees, Link could almost hear a tiger roar off in one of the islands. The island Link was on floated to one of the temples and stopped a good distance from the broken bridge that extended from it, the voices of the children singing seem to be louder than before rising and falling to the will of the wind and was emanating from the temple. Link was about to ponder of how he was going to get over there when stone bricks flew from the ruined bridge and formed a platform for Link, Link hesitantly stepped on the stone and strode forward finding that the bricks behind removed themselfs to swivel in front to make more walkway. The island behind him simply glided away into the sky leaving him to the temple, a overwhelming calmness over came Link when he finally stepped on the temple grounds, the sense of peace seem to grow from the very ground up. Link walked into the large open courtyard were a large fountain gurgled pleasantly to anyone who would listen. Suddenly a shrill cry of delight exploded from one of the pillars in the courtyard, Link looked up in alarm, on top of the pillar was a small girl no older than seven at most smiling warmly at him. He couldn't help but smile back, the little girl jumped off the pillar and landed on the ground unharmed, Link almost choked when he noticed her eyes, liquid silver shimmered at him in the bright sunlight. Dressed in a simple white robe and leather sandals she giggled at Link's face and spoke something in a language Link could only describe as musical and sprinted off into the temple, crying out with delight. Link could only fallow the girl into the temple since no other routes showed themselfs to Link, once inside warm light filled every corner of the reception room plants and young trees grew from the cracks in the stone floor. Water spilled into natural crevasses in the floor and walls making small pools, butterflies danced around on the regular gusts of wind that blew in on the holes and windows of the temple. The little girl pop up from behind a stair case to link's right and waved her hand to fallow her. Link fallowed her into a brightly lit corridor with climbing roses and white ivy on the walls, large stone sentinels placed at every door along the way watched him with a cold precision. Children of every age appeared in the door ways all with a solid color to there eyes from wine red to the coolest ice color. The older ones would laugh out in random fits of merriment while young boys and girls raced around him singing and chattering in there musical language, some even hugged him which would earn him a cold stare from one of the sentinels. The little silver eyed girl called out to Link telling him to move faster which was hard when all of them would crowd around him, an older boy who looked 15 with blazing red hair sea green eyes herded the younger ones behind him leaving Link an open path. Before long Link had an entire army of kids behind him and in front was a cathedral with the oldest looking tree he had ever seen in the middle with so many flowers growing on it's branches Link didn't recognize even half of them, all the children raced ahead and hugged the tree then lined up into rows and sang the song he heard earlier. The tree glowed white and sent ripples of energy into the air, a hand reached out of the trunk along with a shoulder and head. The rest came after, naked to the world a young girl with shining gold hair and milky pale skin ice blue eyes smile warmly for him. The children bursted with energy and cried out with merry cheers and new songs.

"Welcome, young soul to my domain. We have been expecting you for some time." her voice sounded like three men and women talking all at the same time. Link could only ask a completely stupid question he knew the answer to already.

"Are you a god?"she smiled and nodded, the children flew into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, I am a god. The Goddess of Innocence, Illia, and these are my children." she spread her arms indicating the kids beside Link. She continued.

"Are you wondering why you are here in my realm young one?" Link nodded, she sighed a sad frown bending her pretty face.

"I've herd of your deeds, risking everything for your home world and the Twilight Princess's world and not asking for anything in return. Also of the pain you suffered when she separated the link to her world, though we do not intervene with mortals we could not of have foresee her choice of action. Jin himself had tied you two together, but now you are half of the man you once were. You have my sympathy. Ah, but this is not exactly why you're here. My mother has seen the future and it is a dark one, one involving you and the Twilight Princess." Link swallowed the hard lump in his throat, was this going to be more than he could handle?

"She has seen an evil greater than anyone has seen and is amassing an army for an all out war of the gods. This war will rip the very existence of all worlds back into the endless void where the creator Domain was born. As agents of Domain we can not allow this to happen, so as Farore's son we ask you to accept this gift." she raised her hands to the sky and the light gathered above her forming a coin the size of a ruppee a gold chain made it into a neckless. The neckless floated gently to Link's open hand. It made his body tingle and his senses clearer and his mind sharper, Illia smiled at Link.

"That coin contains the essence of Domain and has already imbued itself into yours. Be proud, Few known mortals are able to hold the very essence of Domain without turning to ash or bursting into flame. There are more artifacts that contain his essence and are scattered throughout the realms, you and the Twilight Princess must find all of them if we are to have a chance against this powerful evil. Now go young hero, and may Domain's hand guide you and Sol's heart give you strength." she smiled and clapped her hands and the world fell apart. Link found himself in front of the kitchens in Hyrule castle, Zelda stood next to him shaking his arm.

"LINK! Can you hear me?" she yelled in Link's ear, Link blinked and turned to her.

"You've been standing here talking to yourself for over an hour! Come on we have a meeting with the Council and it's starting any minute now." she grabbed his hand and dragged him along with her. A tinkle of metal caught his ears and looked down, around his neck was the coin humming with power...

A/N: so a good chapter huh? Well I hope so. Thank you for not supporting Yoai in any form or nature, Plz review and stuff. To those who are hopping for the lemon it will come, soon my friends, soon. Ideas and advice of how i can improve is welcome.


End file.
